Wargisch
Het Wargisch is de taal der Wargen, de oorspronkelijke bewoners van de Isselse provincie Nordoage. De taal wordt in bijna de gehele provincie als omgangstaal gebruikt, behalve in het zuiden, waar in Niklasheim en omgeving het Issels dominant is. Het Wargisch is één van de officiële talen van Issel. Geschiedenis Over de vroegste stadia van het Wargisch is weinig bekend. Wetenschappers gaan er van uit, dat het Wargisch vroeger op alle Isselse eilanden, dus ook op die van het Islar Lang, gesproken werd, maar dat de taal zich na de komst van de Germanen in de vijfde en zesde eeuw steeds meer op het perifere Nordoage terugtrok. In het Issels zijn sporen van een Wargisch substraat teruggevonden, zij het beperkt. Het Wargisch was in de middeleeuwen de gebruikelijke taal op Nordoage. Het Oudissels was er niet belangrijker dan het Oudnoords van de Vikingen. Dat veranderde pas in de late middeleeuwen, toen Nordoage een deel werd van het Isselse koninkrijk en Niklasheim een bestuurlijk centrum werd. De reformatie liet ook Nordoage niet ongemoeid: veel Wargen werden protestant, ook om onder de macht van de kloosters op Nordoage, die tot de oudste van Issel behoorden, uit te komen. Toen echter al gauw bleek dat de Islar Tjurk het Issels als voertaal zou gaan gebruiken, en niet de Wargische volkstaal, nam het enthousiasme voor de nieuwe religie af en wist het katholicisme zich te herstellen, veel sterker dan op de andere Isselse eilanden. Issels, Deens en Nederlands bleven belangrijke handelstalen, maar het Wargisch kon zich handhaven als omgangstaal. In de 19e eeuw werd het Issels pas echt dominant op Nordoage: het werd de taal van het onderwijs, die van de geschreven pers - de taal van het nieuwe koninkrijk. De opkomst van het Issels had al snel een Wargische tegenbeweging tot gevolg, die streed voor gelijke rechten. De lokale bestuurders verleenden die rechten wel degelijk - het Wargisch mocht in de rechtspraak worden gebruikt, het gebruik van Wargisch op scholen werd niet tegen gehouden - maar landelijke erkenning liet nog tot 1907 op zich wachten. Tegenwoordig kent men in Nordoage tweetalig onderwijs, al zijn in Niklasheim de scholen eentalig Issels: ouders mogen zelf bepalen of ze hun kind naar een eentalige dan wel tweetalige school sturen, al is die keuze op het platteland niet aan de orde (daar is alles tweetalig). Sinds de jaren 70 is Wargisch ook verplicht in het middelbaar onderwijs voor eentalige leerlingen. Buiten Nordoage kan het Wargisch soms als keuzevak gekozen worden. Verwantschap Het Wargisch is een Indo-Europese taal. Het vertoont geen nauwe verwantschap met andere Indo-Europese talen. Het Wargisch vormt dus een eigen taalgroep. * Indo-Europees ** Centum-groep *** Wargisch Het Wargische woord voor "honderd" is kámt. Daarmee vertoont het Wargisch verwantschap met het Latijn (centum) en de andere Indo-Europese talen waarin het woord voor honderd teruggaat op een vorm met k-, waaronder ook de Germaanse talen (k -> h, hond-erd). Het Wargisch is dus alleen in de verte aan het Issels verwant. Wel zijn in het Wargisch veel Isselse, maar ook Deense en Nederlandse leenwoorden opgenomen. Grammaticale kenmerken :Zie Wargische grammatica voor een hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Het Wargisch heeft een groot aantal naamvallen (zeven) en daarbij horen ingewikkelde verbuigingen, die niet alleen zelfstandige naamwoorden, maar ook (sterke) bijvoeglijke naamwoorden, persoonlijke voornaamwoorden en lidwoorden beïnvloeden. Een voorbeeld van de verbuiging van "een dappere zoon": * Enkelvoud :kouro sunu (een dappere zoon, nom.) :kouros suny (van een dappere zoon, gen.) :kourö sunui (aan een dappere zoon, dat.) :kourom sunum (een dappere zoon, acc.) :kouru sunou (door de dappere zoon, abl.) :kouri suni (dankzij de dappere zoon, instr.) :kouro sune! (dappere zoon!, voc.) * Meervoud :kourá sunus (dappere zonen, nom.) :kourás sunou(van dappere zonen, gen.) :kourea sunous (aan dappere zonen, dat.) :kourem sunus (dappere zonen, acc.) :kouru sunuis (door dappere zonen, abl.) :kouri sunis (dankzij dappere zonen, instr.) :kouro sunus! (dappere zonen!, voc.) Tegenover deze ingewikkelde naamwoordelijke verbuiging staat een relatief eenvoudige werkwoordelijke vervoeging: het Wargisch kent maar twee werkwoordstijden, heden en verleden, en drukt andere nuances met hulpwerkwoorden en partikels uit. Voorbeeld De eerste vijf verzen uit de Wargische bijbelvertaling: :''Swanta Biblia – mwandan genesis.'' :1. Kom entau obignit Deau ed kealem samgwe niamdam. '' :2. ''Sa niamda nu wapa a wana wágnit, a támbai op su mwakiau legnit a Deay An op du apeas mwáranignit. :3. A Deau bardignit: s’ át lyht. A gwamignit lyht. :4. Ed lyht wedigen át deaou gwed souwácande. A de támböm wágnit karpigen ed lyht. '' :5. ''Nomignit Deau lyhtem Dem a tamböm nomignit Nahtem. Niagen tod gwamignit wáspara mwyn’gwe, so prot den. In veel Wargische kerken wordt inmiddels van deze bijbelvertaling gebruik gemaakt. Categorie:Taal Categorie:Issel Categorie:Nordoage